Kilian Qatar
Kilian Qatar, alias Copperhead Actual, is a member of the Inner Circle and a commander of Nod forces in Tiberium Wars. Background A confident and intelligent woman, Killian Qatar is a devout member of the Brotherhood of Nod who strongly believes in its core values. While little is known of her life before joining the Brotherhood, it is obvious that her skill and mental aptitude made her Kane's most valuable military asset and close advisor. The plan to attack the Philadelphia with a nuclear missile after disabling GDI's A-SAT defenses was her own design. However, she is far from treating the Prophet as a god - she understands that he is not infallible and can make mistakes, something Alexa Kovacs could not comprehend. By the time of the Third Tiberium War, she has been a commander of the Brotherhood's Australian forces for at least four years, filled with intense preparations and training for the battle to come.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Nod Field Intelligence, "Australia-New Zealand Theatre Assessment". Character development During the Nod assault on the Blue Zones, she oversaw the young Nod commander that was tasked with invading the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. She was impressed with his skills but as the situation on the front began to take a turn for the worse she started voicing doubts about Kane's tactics, especially with regard to the reckless aggression with which the Blue Zones were attacked. When Kane revealed a part of his grand plan of defeating GDI and transforming the world, Qatar questioned why she had been kept in the dark about the matter. When Qatar's requests for reinforcements in Australia were denied, the forces sent to the Temple rebelled against Kane seemingly at the behest of Qatar herself. After the Ion Cannon obliterated the new Sarajevo Temple, she assumed command over Nod and redirected the Brotherhood's efforts to acquiring nuclear weapons to replace those lost at the Cairo site. While her authority was acknowledged by the rest of the Brotherhood, there were some like Lieutenant Ajay that did not fully trust her motives. After the arrival of the Scrin, Qatar arranged a ceasefire with GDI to fight the invaders, further alienating various factions within Nod. At the same time, Qatar ordered her forces to take advantage of GDI's local weaknesses to recover the launch codes for the nuclear weapons. During the evacuation of Sydney, Australia, Kane resurfaced and ordered Nod forces to disregard Kilian's orders and wipe out the GDI forces present. Shortly after obliterating the GDI base in downtown Sydney, Kane sent his best Commander to capture Qatar, who was shortly thereafter executed for treason based on Ajay's ambivalent testimony. Qatar had in fact been set up; the rebellion at Temple Prime had been orchestrated by LEGION at the behest of Alexa Kovacs in order to discredit Qatar. Kovacs deeply distrusted Qatar's loyalty to the Brotherhood and decided to "demonstrate" Qatar's lack of faith via the rebellion. When Kane realized this, he became enraged at Kovacs' duplicity at causing the death of one of his finest officers. It is revealed by Gallagher, a GDI soldier, that after Nod left her base, they left her corpse. Behind the scenes Kilian Qatar was played by Tricia Helfer, also known as Cylon Model Number Six from the hit Sci-Fi TV series, Battlestar Galactica. Also, Tricia Helfer played EDI in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, Veronica Dare in Halo 3: ODST, Carla in Burn Notice, as well as Sarah Kerrigan in StarCraft II. Gallery CNCTW_Kilian_Qatar_2.png|Photo shot File:TW_Kane_and_Killiann_1.jpg|Kilian and Kane File:TW_Kane_and_Killiann_2.jpg|Kane orders the Qatar's execution for treason References Category:Tiberium Wars Characters